Hunt the bad ones, Protect the good ones
by Angel Starbeam
Summary: iThe key was passed down to her when Mama was bedridden, and told her of the knights who hid the treasure, precious and dangerous, and the piece of answer as to where was hidden in the key/i- Fifty sentences about the past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NBC or Grimm, or anything related to Grimm (Kelly would've lived otherwise)**

* * *

 **Hilda and her dagger**

 **01\. Step  
** The cellar was filled with the books, and the weapons, and Hilda placed her newly forged tri-knife and wrote down how she was able to take down a pack of Coyotl. **  
**

 **02\. Squeeze  
** "You are going back in that hole and not come out," Hilda said, with her dagger at his throat, "Or we find out how much blood is lost when a head is chopped off." **  
**

 **03\. Dirt  
** Usually it can be satisfying, to stop the badness from happening, and other times, like now, with everyone but her dead and it was all for nothing, it was absolutely crummy.

 **04\. Late**  
"Thank you," said the mother, hugging her children, and she just walked away.

 **05\. Money  
** "It would be nice if we got paid for this," May said, "Considering how often we need to stop the killing, funnily enough by killing."

 **06\. Aid  
** "Here," She threw the bag to them, "Run and don't stop until you see the boat."

 **07\. Myth  
** The key was passed down to her when Mama was bedridden, and told her of the knights who hid the treasure, precious and dangerous, and the piece of answer as to where was hidden in the key. **  
**

 **08\. Piece  
** "Seeing how your feud had gotten a lot of people killed, I feel the most appropriate action is to just kill you both."

 **09\. Child  
** "He's gonna be a fighter," Steve said as he felt their son's kick, and she agreed.

 **10\. Confess  
** "I can honestly say that blood is not a fear of mine," she said to the commanding officer and then added, "Sir."

* * *

 **Kelly, Marie and George**

 **11\. Trick  
** "We're going as Rose Red and Snow White," Kelly said, "Our blades will be under our skirts."

 **12\. Out  
** After learning about what to the Genio Innocuo, Marie decided that the guy who wrote it, who did all that, was a major jerk.

 **13\. Best  
** Kelly felt a small surge of pride when they paled and stuttered at the very mention of her name.

 **14\. Mother  
** "Well, its great that you're doing something on your own," Kelly said, helping George pack and scrutinized what they got so far, "You're gonna need more socks."

 **15\. Book  
** In 1982, an old man got a call, and went and wrote the name of the latest descendent of Sir Wilhem The Smith.

 **16\. Victim  
** "Look, you guys see monsters and hunt them down, fine but can you not drag me into it when there's finals?"

 **17\. Power  
** "Check this out," Dad hit the cabinet drawers and then a secret compartment popped out in the back, and for an eleven-year-old Kelly, that was the coolest thing ever.

 **18\. Redeem  
** "Run and don't look back," Marie threw the keys to the Glühenvolk, "They won't hurt you anymore."

 **19\. Bleak  
** "We're family, so think about this- is this guy really worth losing everyone else?"

 **20\. Shrapnel  
** After learning about Abath, Marie couldn't watch The Last Unicorn ever again, and she tried to avoid other fantasy tales, but they all had an origin of truth and needed to be identified and studied, so she read them all with a detached point of view.

* * *

 **Knights Templar**

 **21\. Humane**  
"I am not asking you to be blind to the ugliness, I am telling you that there is also beauty."

 **22\. Anger  
** "Good God!" He exclaimed when the skulls fell out of place and would have to be rearranged them, again.

 **23\. Team  
** "So do we give this holy relic with powers we cannot conceive to probably the most vicious and corrupt people on this Earth or not?" There was no answer, "That is what I want." **  
**

 **24\. Terror  
** They were knights who fought in the Crusades, matched blade with blood, but they were all unnerved in the darken crypt, especially since they kept getting lost.

 **25\. Natural  
** Oskar was something of an alchemist, and made a living selling trinkets painted in luminous colors, so he took as a challenge when he was tasked with making the skulls glow. **  
**

 **26\. Never  
** There were children playing, and the old knight closed his eyes, smiled and enjoyed the peace. **  
**

 **27\. Fidelity  
** "Protect this location at all cost Father," Jakob told the old man and his congregation, "The discovery of it could mean the end of days."

 **28\. Neglect  
** "Like you, I went to the Crusade to fight for a higher cause," he said years later to a clever monk, "But I never felt the need to say it was for God until now." **  
**

 **29\. Face  
** "I refuse to believe you to be a saint," Gregory said, after Josef spent the last two days convincing some villagers that he was not sent by God, nor was he a witch. **  
**

 **30\. Lurk  
** Wilhelm was a man who aspired to be a blacksmith in his town as soon as possible, so of course he was the one who found the wood splinter from Christ and had to spend another year to find a hiding place for it.

* * *

 **Entries**

 **31\. Grow  
** "Whoever touches these coins will have instant charisma and total confidence, so its whatever cult leaders use?"

 **32\. Skin  
** The girl was all dried up, her skin pealed, and he decided to give the body more examination before disposing of it; but they would probably never know what happened Huntington. **  
**

 **33\. Sick  
** "Please stop," the scraggly man pleaded, "I was healing the boy, I was- "and he didn't anymore when Rayner slammed his fist to his face.

 **34\. Dare  
** "Has anyone seen the Schlaftrunk?" He asked, "I'm very tired and this thing just won't die."

 **35\. Worth  
** The fruitcakes were able to sate the Kallikantzaro, until they were able to return as young boys, but was no comfort to the parents whose children were already killed.

 **36\. Last**  
Since he had no desire to be Mr. Farrell's dinner, Jeffrey got himself a shotgun, and his dagger, and then just ambushed the man-eating beast. **  
**

 **37\. Year  
** He wondered if these elfin she-demons could smell weakness, see whether a man in walking on a path of self-destruction, he wondered that in killing her, he only just delayed the man's fate. **  
**

 **38\. Prime  
** He wondered if these elfin she-demons could smell weakness, see whether a man in walking on a path of self-destruction, he wondered that in killing her, he only just delayed the man's fate.

 **39\. Taste  
** "Go, grieve in peace, "she told the villagers, "The monster will no longer hunt you."

 **40\. Beyond  
** "Be careful sir," the young man handed him the dagger, "If you must hunt these beasts, be quick and don't let them see you until you are ready to kill." **  
**

* * *

 **Kesslers**

 **41\. Final  
** "Hey, don't worry," Gina assured her, "I'll be with Reed the whole time, until you get back."

 **42\. Event  
** "Dad!" Kelly ran to her father, "That lady's face- Her face changed!"

 **43\. Secure  
** "Why can't you use a gun again?" Ben said after completely failing with the kanabo, "Because they can't be faster than a bullet."

 **44\. Ring  
** "So you're basically the Punisher?" George said, "Only no skull shirt and you leave human criminals alone."

 **45\. Settle  
** "Okay, so we're all clear- when the sign said 'Do Not Disturb Until Feeding Is Over,' we have to take it seriously, yes?"

 **46\. Energy  
** "So I'm the biggest hypocrite ever, because I said that I wanted no drama, but I so want drama for this, like soap opera finale."

 **47\. Center  
** Jon looked around the trailer, only half-listening to the salesman, and knew that it could last and it hold a lot, and decided, "I'll take it."

 **48\. Ordinary  
** "Why do they always attack?" Marie ranted, "They ruined a perfectly good refrigerator and I wasn't even looking for them!" **  
**

 **49\. Voice  
** "One day, you'll have children and you will do whatever it takes to protect them," Mom told her once and she understood what her 'whatever' meant.

 **50\. Hang  
** Farely Kolt met her when she shoved him out of the way of the gunfire, and then told him to run and take the boys with her.


End file.
